conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Westland
This country is a part of Altverse. Westland, offically the Westlandic People's Republic, (Westlandic - Eӧгᴋияᴍплʙгıᴋ Vӓитгaɴө, Fölksrepublik Västland) is a sovereign state in North Western Europe , located to the south of the island of Great Britain. Westland shares a land border with the United Kingdom, and borders the Westland Channel to the south. Westland has a total land area of 40,372 km2 , and a population over 12 million people. The capital, and largest city of Westland is Brikkstö, while the official language is Westlandic. Westland has existed almost continuously since the 6th century, when it was founded as the Anglo-Saxon Kingdom of Wessex. Wessex was the most powerful of the Anglo-Saxon fiefdoms which now form England. In 927, the fiefdoms sought to unify themselves under a single Kingdom of England. Wessex excluded itself from this arrangement, preferring to stay independant, this formed the Kingdom of Westland which existed continuously until 1923. During this time Westland was successfully invaded by the Normans, which transformed the Westlandic language and culture, blending Anglo-Saxon and Norman traditions to create a unique society. The Kingdom was badly affected by the Black Death, which caused the loss of its political and economic power, its population has never recovered to pre-plague levels of growth. Westland was briefly the seat of a colonial empire between the 16th and the 19th century, with territorial holdings in North America and Asia. Westland the third country in the world to under an Industrial Revolution during the late 19th century. The Industrial Revolution, coupled with growing socialist mindsets both in Westland and Europe, caused the growth of the Socialist Party during the early 1900's, which led to a series of constitutional changes climaxing in the dissolution of the Monarchy in 1923 and the formation of a Socialist State in Westland by 1925. According to the constitution, Westland is a Socialist State, and has been since 1932 following the abolition of Westland's monarchy. Its system guarantees the protection of individual civil liberties, the environment, equality, and the protection of human rights, aswell as the respect of personal property whilst focusing on even distribution of wealth and resources and public ownership. As a result, Westland has one of the lowest rates of inequality in terms of income, civil liberties, human rights, gender equality, however ranks relatively low in terms of democracy, and freedom of press. As of 2014, Westland is ranked as one of the most developed nations in the world. National happiness in Westland is among the highest in the world. Westland has always rejected the totalitarian ideals of the Soviet Union and the Eastern Bloc, and has retained closer, but wary relations with the capitalist world. Westlandic society is centred around a model for peace and propserity which benefits all without exception. The outlawing of right wing concepts such as intolerance, aswell as donwplaying religious beliefs has been integral to creating this society. Westland is a single party state, with the Socialist Party being the ruling party of government since 1923. The Head of State and the Head of Government is the Chancellor of Westland, who is appointed by the Socialist Party. However, the National Assembly is regarded as being sovereign. 80% of its members are directly elected by the public every 5 years. Extensive use of Referenda has also strengthened the Socialist Party's mandate in recent years. Due to this Westland is often described as being a Benevolent Dictatorship. Westland has long disagreed with the Soviet Union's form of politics, where the party members were a separate 'tier' of society, unlike in Westland where Political participation is seen as being open to all, from all backgrounds. Westland's mixed economy allows of limited form of capitalism, mainly focusing on socialist economics, evenly distributing wealth and public ownership, whilst also having an emphasis on personal property and freedom of choice and possession. Westland’s welfare system is one of the most comprehensive in the world, providing healthcare, and tertiary education to all citizens of Westland. Westland has been ranked as one of the best countries to live in, in terms of quality of life, civil liberties and equality. Westlandic culture is founded upon the nations Anglo-Saxon Germanic heritage. Most Westlandic people are descendants of Saxons who emigrated to the British Isles in the 5th century, or the original indigenous Celtic people of the British Isles. Westlandic, a North Germanic language, descends almost directly from Old English. Etymology The English exonym, Westland, was first used in the early 10th century. Before 927, Westland was known as Wessex, which was an Anglo-Saxon fiefdom before the Kingdom of England was established by Mercia. Westland derives from the country's original location, in the West of Great Britain, however it now covers the southern coast of Great Britain. The endonym, used by Westlandic people, is Vӓитгaɴө (Västland), and in more official matters, Eӧгᴋияᴍплʙгıᴋ Vӓитгaɴө (Fölksrepublik Västland). History Wessex The modern state of Westland can find its origins in Wessex, a Germanic Anglo-Saxon fiefdom which was located in South Western Great Britain. Founded in the 5th century, by legendary Cynric and Cerdic, the kingdom was among others in Anglo-Saxon England following the departure of the Romans decades earlier. The Anglo-Saxons and the Jutes arrived in the British Isles during the 4th and 5th centuries. During the 8th century, the hegemony of Mercia grew, and the Kings of Wessex found difficulty to retain their independence. In the 8th century, the ancient Shires were established, many of which still exist in modern Westland in the form of Districts. Wessex's fortunes were changed when King Egbert conquered Dumononia, and took control of Surry, Sussex and Kent, and conquered Mercia and established the overlordship of Northumbria. Mercian gained its independence once again in 830. During the reign of his successor Æthelwulf, a Danish army arrived in the Thames estuary but was decisively defeated. When Æthelwulf's son Æthelbald ascended to the throne, the kingdom was divided to avoid bloodshed. Æthelwulf was succeeded in turn by his four sons, the youngest being Alfred the Great. When Wessex was invaded by the Danes in 871, Alfred was compelled to pay them to leave the kingdom. They returned in 876, but were then made to withdraw. In 878 they forced Alfred to seek refuge in the Somerset Levels, but were eventually defeated at the Battle of Edintunni. During his reign Alfred issued a new law code, gathered scholars to his court and was able to devote funds in building ships, organising an army and establishing a system of burhs. Many of Alfred The Great's policies are still observed today. Alfred is considered to be one of the most influential figures in Wessen history. Following the invasion, Wessex withdrew from its occupied territories, and granted them independence once again. In 927, the Anglo-Saxon fiefdoms, excluding Wessex, unified to create the Kingdom of England under direction of Mercia. Wessex became its own kingdom. Historical sources refer to the Kingdom of Wessex as Westland from hereon. Kingdom of Westland Following the formation of the Kingdom of England in 927, the Kingdom of Westland was formed by former fiefdoms of Wessex, Sussex and Kent. Both Kingdom's monarchical lineages remained interwined for many years, and it was not until the invasion of Westland by Danes in 1050 that the ruling house of Westland changed, when King Harald was installed by the invading Danes. In the late 10th century, Westland was invaded by the Danes once again, however with fewer forces at his disposal, the Westlandic king was toppled in 1041, and Westland was ruled by the Danes until 1066 when Westlandic people rose up against Danish occupiers, leading to the war between Westland and Denmark. After the death of childless King Edward in 1066 at the Danish Invaders. His brother-in-law was crowned King Harald, but his cousin William the Conqueror, Duke of Normandy, immediately claimed the throne for himself. William launched an invasion of Wesand landed in Sussex on 28 September 1066. Harald and his army were in Viksesta following their following their victory against Viking forces. Westlandic and Norman forces faced each other at the Battle of Hastingas in 1066, in which the Norman army was defeated. William was sleign, and Harald emerged victorious. During the Middle Ages Westland remained as a large political and trading power within Europe, however Westland's power was severely diminished following its great losses during the Black Death plague between 1346 and 1353. Approximately half of Westland's population was killed during this period, greatly affected its status as a trading power. Serious social, economic, and political repucussions followed the outbreak of the Black Death. Westland's population has never recovered from its decimation during the 14th century. Immediatly following this, an outbreak of Dancing Mania occured in Westland which involved people dancing frantically for days without stopping which commonly resulting in deaths from heart attacks, stroke, or exhaustion. It is unknown what caused the outbreak, along with many others across Medieval Europe. Westland's former status as a major political power in Europe had all but vanished by the 15th century. Westlandic Revolution In the 19th century, Westland was the third country in the world to industrialise following the United Kingdom and Belgium. Many historians believe that the revolution began in Sommertunn itself, however moved out soon after as it became clear its distance from the sea would be a problem in development. Cities including Brithstow and Winncester began to have the largest industrial sectors. During this time, the shake up in the traditional social structures in Westland bared the brunt on the traditional working class, many who were former farmers moving into cities from the countryside, found themselves living in poorer conditions with little pay and dangerous work. This became the birth of the trade unions, inspired by the growth of the British unions in the late 1800's, greater worker rights organisations and socialist groups began to spring up attracting a large amount of following even from the middle classes. This led to the formation of the Socialist Party in 1885. Increasing pressure was felt on the government of the time, as the upcoming elections were severely contesting the ruling Traditionalist Party, which had longstandedly been the party of the middle and upper classes, and far more conservative leaning. Universal suffrage had been awarded since the 1850's, meaning that unlike the struggles in other countries, the Socialist Party had a surprisingly easy job of being elected in the General Elections in 1893, and later in 1898. During the beginning of the 20th century Westland began to go under serious societal changes after over 15 years of the Socialist Party being on power, with far more left leaning policies beginning to formulate in the minds of most people in the country. However, the once ruling Traditionalist Party won the elections in 1903, and later in 1908, however the Socialists regained office in the 1913 elections, remaning until 1923. These decades of serious societal upheaval had led the First World War to generally 'miss out' Westland. Westland was involved in little activity during the war, however did express its condemnation of the German Empire's actions. In 1923, an accumulation of decades of dissatisfaction with the current system, outrage of the proletariat and working classes, and strategic planing of the Socialists, led to abolition of the Monarchy in 1923 by an Act of Parliament. Following months of demonstrations,, strikes, walkouts and sit-ins, the Act passed barely, with a victory of just 6 votes. The Monarchy was officially abolished on the 12th of February 1923, and a constitution was drew up the next day. The Royal Family, then the House of Westland, were imprisoned. However they were later pardoned and stripped of their wealth for use to build a new society. The Constitution was created by the Socialists. The constitution officially declared the Westlandic Socialist Republic, which existed between 1923 and 1925, when it transitioned into the Westlandic People's Republic on the 12th February, exactly two years following the abolition of the the monarchy. Westlandic People's Republic The Westlandic People's Republic was officially declared on the 12th February 1925 following the transitional government of the Westlandic Socialist Republic from 1923. The 12th February was declared Victory Day in 1926 by the government and has been celebrated as the national holiday since. The new republic officially espoused Socialism, however abhorred Commusim, in the form that was practiced in the Soviet Union, as it was deemed oppressive by the government. The new state quickly organised the country in a manner which was suited by Chancellor Rik Burkösson, who was a known Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) sufferer, who's obsessive organisation of the country has resulted in many of the city planning, and political organisation structure still exists and influences policy today. Burkösson's great works projects were initially completed by the late 1930's at the outbreak of the World War II. The great works included the construction of the Avon Hydroelectric Dam, and the new town, Vikunö built entirely from scratch in a block organised fashion, alongside the political institutions of the National Trade Union Coalition and the Politburo. Construction on Vikunö was not fully completed until 1958 after having been halted during World War II. Additionally, Westland was organised into Prefectures, which functioned similarly to Provinces. After the break out of the Second World War in 1939, Westland announced its abstention to declare war immediatly due to the country's adopted pacifist ideology, however expressed its condemnation of the Axis Powers. Westland officially joined the war effort in 1943 as it was deemed necessary for the benefit of humankind. Working closely with the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union, whom at the time Westland had warm relations with. Westland provided serious support in many of the integral acitivites of the war, most notably the Normandy Landings in 1944, allowing British military into the country departing from the Southern Coast. Roughly 9,000 Westlandic troops were pledged to the landings, making it the largest military engagement in the nation's modern history. During the 1940's the Luftwaffe's Blitzkreig was extended to Westland's strategic targets. The docks in Brikksto were severely affected, alongside military bases. A major worry was the possible invasion of Westland by Nazi Germany following their occupation of France. The shelling of several towns during 1943 by German warships in the Westlandic Channel worsened these fears. The Cold War period for Westland was characterised by the fall out between Westland and Marxist-Leninist States in the Eastern Bloc after World War II, whom before they had had warm, by wary, relations with, aswell as Westland's general neutrality throughout war condemning both sides. Westland never joined any military alliance during the Cold War period, however was described as being closer to the Eastern Bloc, politically and economically due to its condemnation of America's actions, however Westlands efforts to distance itself from the Eastern Bloc aswell as the Western Bloc suceeded, leading the Westland being known as the 'Middle Bloc' by many political analysts during the 1970's and 80's, due to its being geographically and politically in the centre, which many said effectively made it a target on both sides. Following the end of the Cold War period Westland was generally accepted as being a 'different' form of socialist state by both sides. Westland was not greatly affected by the fall of Communism during the 1990's, as it operated little trade with the Eastern Bloc, instead mostly trading with the European Union at the time. However throughout the 1990's and early 2000's, particularly after the Invasion of Iraq, the always unsteady relationship with the United States began to deteriorate even further. Westland officially closed its diplomatic relations with the United States in 2003, after decades of issues surrounding Westland's political system and socialist society, a regime change was even encouraged by the Americans in 2002 much to many Westlandic citizens' disbelief. Westland has always seen the United States are a staunchly bigoted, imperialistic power which sees the globe as its own personal playground, and a major barrier to world peace. On February 12, 2010 a terrorist attack by radical right-wing terrorist organisation known as Glorrikvaheit, occurred involving the bombing of two trains on the Brikkstö Subway, which killed 48 people, and injured 700 more. The attack occured on Westland's National Day, during a time of celebration and partying. The group claimed that they would rid Westland of its sins, stating it was too leniant on LGBT matters, and persecuted against right-wing people. In the aftermath of the attack, the Westlandic government stated it intended to clamp down on far-right fanaticism, and religious fundamentalism. The group was declared an illegal terrorist group and its remaining members were sentenced to life imprisonment. The government, through the operation of Riksekuriti and surveillance, kept a close track of members of all known right-wing and religious organisations following the attack and their movements. Phone conversations and post between known members was also tracked. Westland has revealed its backing for the Flemish People's Republic following the outbreak of the Flemish Revolution in October 2014. Westland was also the first nation to officially recognise the new state, causing international backlash in early December 2014. Politics See also: Politics of Westland Westland is a Single-party Socialist State governed under the ideology of Westlandic Socialism under the ruling Socialist Party, and has been described as a 'very different' kind of state. Outlawing the Right-Wing ideologies, and making pariahs out of Racists, Religious Fundamentalists and Homophobes in order to create a truly equal society which is governed for the betterment and progress of humankind rather than the needs of the few and the 'unjust.' According to the constitution, the Westlandic People's Republics abhors communism and espouses Socialism. Westland has signified its opposition to the traditional Leninist-Marxist ideologies of the Soviet Union and China, particularly the separation of the political elite that was rife in Marxist societies. Government See Main: Government of Westland The Westlandic People's Republic is the only Socialist State in the world that abhors Communism. Westland is a Single Party state, and the Constitution of 1923 asserts the role of the Socialist Party as being central in Westlandic government and politics. Only the Socialist Party, and other political parties and organisations which are officially affiliated or endorsed by the Socialist Party may contest elections, these include the trade unionist parties, and worker parties. Free and fair elections for the unicameral National Assembly occur every five years in which 80% of the assembly seats are filled, the remaining 20% are appointed by the Socialist Party. The office of Chancellor, and Socialist Party Secretary are appointed by the senior appointments committee of the National Assembly. The Chancellor (Kansa) is both the Head of State and the Head of Government as consolidated in the constitution. The Chancellor however does not excercise sovereign power, which is reserved and excercised by the legislature, in the National Assembly which has an electoral mandate. However, the Chancellor still excercises a large amount of power, however treaties and delcarations and other similar perogatives are excercised only by the National Assembly. The Current Chancellor is Oska Stärk, who took over from Kaska Västmann in 2010 when he was selected by the Appointments Committee. The National Assembly is the unicameral legislature of the government, which consists of 225 members, of which 80% elected and the remaining 20% are appointed by the Socialist Party. Only members of the Socialist Party or endorsed organisations and parties can stand for elections. Elections occur every five years, using a Majoritarian System, as the elections are based upon elections of individuals as opposed to various political parties. The National Assembly also functions as a recruiting pool for the Westlandic Government, where Ministers of State are appointed from. Westlandic elections are enforced by a policy of Compulsory voting in which all of Westlandic citizens eligible to vote, which includes those above 18, and those who have not committed electoral fraud or an ideological crime in the last 5 years, must vote in all elections, enforced by law. Those who do not vote, will be charged with Electoral Neglect which invokes a fine or if they refuse to pay a fine, a short prison sentence. This policy was first implimented in 1972, and have seen a massive change in the mandate of Westlandic elections. Law Enforcement Law enforcement in Westland is the responsibility of the Rikaspolisi, and the Interior Ministry. Law Enforcement personnel are prohibited from carrying firearms or edged weapons, except for specially equipped Firearms Units. Rikaspolisi is managed at a national level, and is divided between three Rig Departments. In Westland people can reach the emergency services by dialling 112. Alongside the Rikspolisi, Riksekuriti is responsible for counter-terrorism, counter-intelligence, and surveillance. The Westlandic criminal punishment system is restricted to imprisonment and reeducation. The death penalty has never been codified in Westlandic Law as a legitimate punishment. Crimes can be divided between Ideological Crimes, crimes against the political establishment, or a Non-Ideological Crime, crimes against the person or the state. People who have been convicted of either an ideological crime or a non-ideological crime have lost the right to be part of society, and are sent to a prison facility dependant on their crime or punishment. Prisons in Westland can be divided between Criminal Institutions, Psychiatric Institutions, and Reeducation Institutions. People who are charged and convicted of an 'ideological crime', such as the crime of Intolernace, will be sent to a Reeducation Insitution for a certain period where they are corrected and educated in how to become a valuable, and worthwile member of society. Whilst in the institution, inmates can learn new skills for use when they are released alongside being reeducated ready for release. Often Reeducation Camps include vital services for the state, such as Numberplate production or agricultural production. People who have been charged and convicted of a non-ideological crime, such as theft or posession of a firearm, are sent to a Criminal Institution for a varying amount of time. Criminal Institutions can be further divided between Low Security and High Security, which segregate criminals based on the severity of their crime. Criminals charged with a less severe crime, such as theft, will be sent to a Low Security Institution, while criminals charge with a severe crime, such as murder, or posession of a firearm will be sent to a High Security facility. Criminal Institutions also provide several vital services for the state, such as Numberplate production. Additionally, people have been convicted of either an ideological crime, or a non-ideological crime and have been rendered mentally ill, and that their illness was responsible for their crime, are sent to a Psychiatric Institution. People who are deemed dangerous to society will be sent to a Psychiatric Institution. Democracy Whilst Pluralism in Westland is not permitted, with ideologies other than Socialism being somewhat unofficially outlawed, Westlandic citizens still enjoy a relatively high level of democratic involvement, as free and fair elections for the National Assembly occur every five years, and regular use of Referenda by the government has strengthened the publics ability to be involved in the political process. There is high voter turnout in the National Assembly elections due to the polocy of Compulsory voting enforced by law since 1972. Members of the public can also create Initiatives, which are Referenda that are initiated by members of the public instead of the government. Nethertheless, the outlawing of right wing political ideologies has had a severe impact of the civil liberties and freedom of expression, however many agree that this is beneficial in some ways to society, as it means that there is a severe reduction in the prevelence of intolerance, racism, homophobia and inequality in society. Foreign Relations See Main: Foreign Relations of Westland Westland's socialist system and single party circumstances has caused unsteady relations, in what many Westlandic politicians have called "Ignorant association of socialism with Marxist-Leninism." Westland's political system is entirely different to that of Marxist-Leninist states in that they allow free democratic elections, allow limited capitalism and protect civil liberties and human rights, and Westland has gone as far as denouncing communist governance, most notably the Soviet Union, China and Cuba. Nevertheless, Westlandic politicians throughout the 20th century have been branded communists, particularly by the United States. Today, Westland is a fully active member in the international community, despite its size. Westland is an active member of the League of Nations, the World Development Bank aswell as the World Trade Organisation. Westland was a founding member of the International Order of Socialist States in 1992 and has been a major player internationally in the Second Cold War. Westland has particularly close relations with many Nordic Countries which constitute its main trading partners, particularly Iceland, Norway and Sweden, who are seen as some of the more progressive states in Europe. Westland formerly had relations with the United States however after building pressure over severe disagreements, and Westland's critcisms and denouncing of American 'invasive' foreign policy, all ties were severed in 2001, and Westland has on many occasions officially announced its opposition to the United States. Administrative Divisions Westland is divided into four Prefectures. Prefectures have administrative authority over local matters, including Education, Law Enforcement, Healthcare, Social Services and Welfare, which is coordinated by larger national scale institutions. The Prefectures were created under the Local Government Act of 1923, which was brought in by first Chancellor Rik Burkösson. Prefectures are governed by elected assemblies of varying sizes, which are headed by an Executive, who is elected by the assembly members. The second tier administrative divison are Municipalities. Municipalities have an informal governance, in that they are staffed by volunteers, who govern small, very local matters, such as park and monument upkeep. The four Prefectures of Westland are Glastö Prefecture, Käntö Prefecture, Vikunö Prefecture and Brikkstö Prefecture. Westland is a unitary state, and the prefectures have little of their own power underneath the national government. Additionally, Westland maintains jurisdiction and authority over the two unincorporated territories of Vinland and Cornwall, these territories do not make up a part of core Westlandic territory, however serve as vital outposts, for both defence and resources. They are nominally self-governing, while Westland deals with Foreign Relations and Defence of the territories, despite the central Westlandic government having a large amount of power over the territories' domestic affairs also. Military The Military of Westland based upon the Westlandic Self Defence Forces which is the name of the unified small self-defence forces, of the Land, Sea and Air forces. Westland has long had a culture of non-violence. The Westlandic Defence policy aim is to guarantee the preservation of the independence and sovereignty of the state and people, the integrity of its people, land, territorial waters and airspace, and the guarantee the use of lethal force as a last resort. The Westlandic Self Defence Forces, under the foundation of Westland, are for the benefit of the country only, and are not to be deployed to protect Westland's interests in other countries or to aid other country's declarations of war, unless, the current government sees fit. Westland has no national service or conscription. Westland's defence spending is very low, at $200 million in 2013. Westland is not a member of any multi-lateral military organisation, and while not neutral, Westland has stated it intends to stay out of military conflict and provide humanitarian aid. The current capacity of the Land Defence Force of Westland is 1,100 personnel. The Westlandic Naval Fleet consists of 5 vessels, and has a capacity of 1,090 personnel. The Westlandic Air Force, has a fleet of 30 aircraft, and 970 personnel. Geography Westland lies to the south of the island of Great Britain in the British Isles in Western Europe. It shares a land border to the North and West with the United Kingdom, and a maritime border with the France across the Westlandic Channel to the south. Westland is a country of rolling hills, coastal plains and highly elevated moors, alongside chalk downs and vales. Westland is a generally low lying country, with the highest point being only 2,038 feet (621 m), and the lowest point being over 7 metres below sea level, making many areas prone to serious winter floods, particularly the Sommersett Levels. There is over 3,500 kilometres of coastline marked by numerous bays, straits, coastal plains, cliffs and inlets. Much of the country consists geologically of igneous and metamorphic rock, aswell as sedimentary, particularly in the east. Western areas are highly fertile, and have a large agricultural based economy. The east of the country is characterised by wide, flat clay vales and chalk and limestone downland. The vales, with good irrigation, are home to Westland's dairy agriculture, with areas such as the Sarra Tall. Westland is able to be almost entirely self sufficient in its food supply, due to the large area of arable land and highly fertile regions. Climate The climate of Westland is classified as Oceanic. The oceanic climate typically experiences cool winters with warmer summers and precipitation all year round, with more experienced in winter. Annual rainfall is about 1,000 millimetres (39 in) and up to 2,000 millimetres (79 in) on higher ground.Summer maxima averages range from 18 °C (64 °F) to 22 °C (72 °F) and winter minimum averages range from 1 °C (34 °F) to 4 °C (39 °F) across the country. Inland areas of low altitude experience the least amount of precipitation. They experience the highest summer maxima temperatures, but winter minima are colder than the coast. Snowfalls are more frequent in comparison to the coast, but less so in comparison to higher ground. Settlements Demographics Population Statistics The total population of Westland as of the 2014 Census, is 12,973,324, and the state has a Population Density of 297 km2. The GDP Per Capita of Westland is $34,686 (40,201,071 Marks), while the average monthly wage is $3,879 (448,439 Marks). Westland has the lowest unemployment rate in the world, at fewer than 1%. Less than 1% of the population live below the poverty line. Westland has fertility rate of 2.04, and a death rate of 6.1. The Literacy Rate of Westland is 100%. 73% of Westlandic people aged 25 to 64 have a University Degree. 91% of the population of Westland are native Westlandic People. Polish people make up 4% of the non-native population of Westland, followed by people from Danguk (3%), Romania (0.50%) and the United Kingdom (0.19%). The smallest foreign born population are Hungarians (0.03%). The Westlandic diaspora consists of roughly 1.9 million people. The largest diaspora population live in the United Kingdom, followed by Canada, France and Danguk. Social Structure Westland has a socialist social structure, which consists of a single social class. The Westlandic social structure model relies on the premise that all people are equal, and therefore there should be no political or wealthy elite. Westland lacks the gap between the political elite and the general public, which is/was visible in other Communist or Socialist countries such as the Soviet Union or China. The Westlandic view on politics is that it is open to all, from various backgrounds and not just those who have been lucky enough to be born into the right circumstances. The current Chancellor Oska Stärk was born into a family of factory workers and agricultural wage workers. The Westlandic social structure also has an established outcast group, known as Paria the group includes religious fundamentalists, racists, homophobes and other ideological criminals. Members of the group face discrimination in employment and face ostracism. Paria usually either end up in criminal institutions or re-education institutions for ideological crimes, however a large majority live in established ghettos. A prime example of such areas is Zuthall in Brikkstö, in which roughly 68% of the population has been convicted of an ideological crime. Family Structure Westlandic family structures follow general western trends and gender roles. For many years it has been the norm for both parents to work and have a career, unlike in many other western countries where it has been the norm for the father to have a career. While statistically women work less than men, and it is seen that the women will have a closer relationship with children. According to research, the majority of Westlandic people state they have a closer relationship with their mother compared to their father. This has been attributed to the prevelance of homosexuality in Westland, as it is been theorised that the lack of a close relationship with a male figure in early development affects sexual orientation. The majority of Westlandic families have two children, over 65%. However, over 20% have a single child, and 15% have more than two children. Two child families are encouraged by the state to circumvent an aging population. Westlandic extended families remain close ties. Most families will have almost the entire extended family round on important holidays including Christmas, New Year, or Festival Day. Westland has a high divorce rate. Roughly 50% of marriages end in divorce in Westland. Marriage between lovers is seen as a social duty, and necessary life event in Westland. Religious elements of marriage are almost non-existent in Westlandic society. Less than 15% of the population never marry. According to the 2014 census, 16% of the married population of Westland are same-sex couples. Immigration and Emigration Westland has a yearly limit on the amount of foreign immigrants permitted to enter with the intent to live and work in the country. The state permits 5,000 permanent visas a year. The cap was increased in 2009 from 3,500 to 5,000 in light of recent future population projections. In 2013, Westland recieved 2,879 immigrants. The majority of these were from Polish nationals. The second largest number of immigrants originated from Hungary. Other significant non-native ethnic groups include Japanese, Bangladeshis, Pakistanis and Afghanis. Westland limits the number of emigrants permitted a year. Due to population projections showing a decline in the population, only 1,000 emigrants are permitted a year. The majority of Westlandic emigrants leave for the United Kingdom, Japan, France and Germany. The largest concentration of Westlandic people in a foreign country is in London, United Kingdom. Language The official, and most spoken language in Westland in Westlandic, a West Germanic Language descendant from Old English and Old Norse. Westlandic is defined as the official, and native language by the Culture Ministry. The Westlandic Language is spoken by roughly 2 million people worldwide. Westlandic evolved from Old Westlandic during the 14th and 15th centuries. Westlandic is closely related to modern German and Dutch, with a considerable amount of English influence and loanwords. The second largest spoken language in terms of use, is Polish, spoken by over 1.5% of the population. The Culture Ministry also designates Polish as a recognised minority language. Other spoken languages include Slovak, Hungarian and English. Over 46% of the Westlandic population speak English fluently, however English is not used regularly in Westlandic society as the native tongue is favoured despite English being taught in Westlandic schools from a young age. Religion Nationally, religion is discouraged by the government, and State Atheism is favoured as the national religious ideology. Particularly Christians, Jews and Muslims who hold right-wing beliefs centred around Intolerance generally face persecution by society, and many have been imprisoned for their beliefs which are deemed as the teaching of hate by the government. There are severely strict regulations of the construction of religious houses of worship or religious centres, and many have criticised the government stating they are making it too difficult as to discourage the spread of religion. While Freedom of Religion is codified in the constitution, there are several laws which limit religious freedoms. It is illegal to set up and run a Faith School. It is also illegal to teach creationism or other religious 'myths' in schools. Such offences are classed as Ideological Crimes. All religious institutions, centres or places of worship must have a permit awarded by the state which can be revoked if the institution is deemed as acting inapropriately. According to the 2014 census, over 61% of Westlandic people identify as Atheist, Agnostic, or without Religious Beliefs. 35% of Westland people classify themselves as a Christian Denomination. The majority of Christians in Westland are Protestant with only a slim Roman Catholic minority. Additionally, 2% identify as Muslim, 1% as Jewish and 0.5% as Buddhist, 0.3% as Hindu, and 0.2% Shinto. Economy Westland has a Socialist Economy which is highly controlled and regulated by the state, with means of production held jointly by the public and the state. Westlandic economic values have been described as a mix of Socialist, Agrarian, and Limited-Capitalist and Limited-Consumerist. It's economic allows for very limited consumerism, while allowing the distrubtion of wealth through staggered income taxation and distribution of resources evenly and fairly. Much of the economy's main sectors are almost entirely state owned and operated. During the late 20th century, the government took several free market oriented measures to alleviate shortages of consumer goods and services. Consumer goods are provided both through state-run stores, and also private enterprises. Some international retail businesses are also permitted to operate in the country. The central bank of Westland is Fölksbank which is also the only commercial bank in Westland. Rikasbanki prints money, and provides current accounts and loans. The currency in Westland is the Westlandic Mark. In 2014, Westland had a total Gross Domestic Product in terms of Purchasing Power Parity of $31 Billion, and in terms of per capita a total of $42,888. Westland has been described as one of the most developed nations in the world and has the lowest income disparity in the world. Less than 1% of the population live below the poverty line, and less than 1% of the population is unemployed. Westland's main exports are Textiles, Consumer Goods, Cider, Dairy Products and Fish, alongside other exports including Coal, and Computers and Electronics. Its main export partners are the European Union countries, particularly the United Kingdom and Germany, Norway and Iceland. Westland is one of Europe's largest manufacturing centres, ranging from textiles, to automotive and electronics. The Volkswagen Group maintains a large manufacturing assembly line in Vikunö, which remains one of the largest foreign investments in Westland. Government owned companies also employ over half a million people in manufacturing jobs across the country. Following free market reforms during the 1970's and 1980's, Westlandic people were permitted to open their own small businesses. This was very popular in its first stages and many new businesses were opened by entrepeneurs, and they are now an integral part of Westlandic society providing services and products. Private businesses now contribute a large sector of the economy, and have raised the service industry's influence on economic policies. Additionally, since 1986 Westlandic people have been able to build their own houses with permission from the state. Agriculture Westland is a highly Agrarian society, which became the dominant economic ideology alongside Socialism during the 19th and 20th centuries. As a result, Agriculture has remained as major industry, and Westland is now self-sufficient for food production. The main agricultural focus of Westland is in the production of Cider, the production of Cheese, and production of foodstuffs for domestic consumption. Agriculture in Westland The Agricultural sector of the economy employs roughly 25% of the labour force, predominantly in the 16-30 age groups. Several of Westland's main exports originate from the agricultural sector, Cider, Dairy products, Fish and Wool, which are exported globally. Agriculture in Westland is divided between nationally co-operative owned farms, known as Rikfarms many of which are owned by the public or the state. These farms produce anything from grains, meats, diary products or fruits and vegetables. The most commonly farmed animals in Westland are Cows, Chickens and Pigs, and Sheep. Highly productive mechanised agricultural practices increase the usable crop from arable land. It is illegal to use harmful pesticides and fertilisers in Westland, and only organic and tested and proven safe chemicals may be used. Manufacturing Westland is one of Europes main manufacturing centres and exports a wide variety of goods ranging from Textiles (Clothing and Shoes), to Electronics (Computer parts and Phone parts). Manufacturing is part of the Secondary Industry sector in Westland and remains the largest sector of the economy, employing roughly 47% of the labour force in 2014. Many of whom are employed by state-owned factories, which produce products for domestic consumption, such as foodstuffs, clothing and electronics, however some international companies and organisations retain manufacturing bases in the country. Foreign companies include the Volkswagen Group and C&J Clark International. While international interests employ a sizeable chunk of the manufacturing labour force, government factories and warehouses retain the upper hand, employed over 5 million people. The State Consumer Production Company employs the majority of these workers. Service Industry The Service Industry has grown rapidly since the early 1990's following government market reforms, which gave people greater ability to open their own small businesses and become entrepeneurs. The Service Industry remains the fastest growing sector of the economy, however as of 2014, still only employs XX% of the labour force. Before 1992, the majority of the service industry was dominated by state-run stores, and outlets, however the sector has now diversified with many private small businesses such as resturaunts, bars, shops and entrepeneurial enterprises. While the industry is still highly limited, it is the sector that has the most freedom. Since 2004, Westlanders are permitted to build their own houses, which has opened a wide market for independant businesses catering to building and maintenance needs. Reforms now mean that the flow of money is now more free than ever, and gives Westlanders more choice in the way they spend their money. The majority of which goes to the government who provides all the basic necessities, such as water, gas, electricity, food, welfare, housing, education and healthcare for free at time of use. People's spare cash is now increasingly used to buy material goods and services. The government still commands a large chunk of the Service Industry, consisting of state-run shops where citizens can redeem government issued stamps, and government warehouses which provide distribution networks. Quaternary Industry Labour The Westlandic labour force is represented as a whole by the National Trade Union Coalition, which is the centralised trade union representing workers from all sectors of the economy. It is the largest mass member organisation in Westland, and has approximately 600,000 members as of 2014. Westlandic workers are among the best treated in the world, according to the United Nations, which one of the highest minimum wages in the world. The country's socialist regime must support the Proletariat according the Constitution. Westland has strict laws and regulations concerning work and the labour force. Westland's enforced hourly minimum wage is 1549 Mark (£7/€10/$13). All above the age of 15 are subject to the minimum wage, it is a crime to pay someone any less than the minimum wage per hour. Zero hour contracts are not permitted, and all working contracts signed must have agreed upon core hours. Regular breaks are enforced under the amendments with the Working Act of 2001, which states workers must have a half an hour break for every 4 hours they work in a day, e.g two half hour breaks would be given to someone working 8 hours in a row. If they work 4 hours or less on any given day, they are not entitled to a break. Science and Technology One of the main parts of the Westlandic ideology is progressivism, relating to technological advancement and that technology being available to the people. Westland is the first country in Western Europe to have its own independent civil space program, which was first launched during the early 1990's. The United States, and the European Union have stated they are 'wary' of Westland's space program due to the lack of transparency and international co-operation. However the Westlandic government has repeatedly accused the United States of double standards relating to its own military space program. Westland has an extensive self-supporting satellite program, utilising its own Space Launch System, alongside a moon probe which is expected to be launched in early 2015. Welfare and Resources See Main: Welfare and Resources in Westland '' Westland is a Socialist State, that puts the public and the state in control of the means of production, and resources. Wealth and resources are distributed fairly and evenly. While currency is still an important apart of the Westlandic economy and society, workers are first paid in Food Stamps, which can be redeemed for consumables and products of their choosing up to the value they recieve from government-run distribution centres. Every citizen recieves the same amount of food stamps, with the exception of the elderly and young who recieve more food stamps. Food Stamps cannot be redeemed for Alcohol, or Cigarettes, which can only be purchased by usage of Marks from the government 'Alkohol and Tobakko' Stores. The rest of worker's wages are payed in Marks. Marks can be used to purchase any non-necessary goods or services from private enterpises on the limited free market in the Service Industry. Currency is becoming far more important in Westlandic society, with the increase of the amount of consumer products and services on the market, ranging from electronics, to pets, and homeware. Marks can also be used to purchase Alcohol, Cigarettes and Marijuana. So-called "luxury goods", such as Cars and private houses can also only be purchased with Marks. Utilities such as electricity, water, and gas are provided to all Westlandic households by the government Utilities Ministry, and is funded by general taxation, free at time of use for citizens. Petrol for use in vehicles can be purchased with Marks, as it is not seen as a necessary expense for all people. The majority of housing is provided by the state, and is funded by general taxation. The majority of Westlandic people are state-tenants, and over 97% of all housing in Westland is owned by the state. Ranging from family homes, to tenements, housing is allocated based upon the tenants' needs, and size of family and location, which often leads to families being relocated due to issues with lack of available housing near their workplace, which is something successive governments have tried to address. A limited number of people however, apply for permission to build their own houses, something which is highly regulated by the government. Culture Westlandic Culture has its roots in Anglo-Saxon traditions, and isolation has allowed it to have a low level of external influence. Westlandic people are very unified, and have a deep sense of community. In contrast to other local countries, Westlandic people place great importance on independence and self-sufficiency. Westlandic people have a very strong work ethic, making Westland one of the most productive countries in the world. Westlandic culture also reflects the country's socialist basis, with the importance of the working week recognised and enforced, whilst also recognising the importance of the weekend break that follows it. The importance of equality, without exception, is one of the most prevelant elements of Culture in Westlandic society. A major influence of both Westlandic culture and society are morals. There is a strict moral code which is deeply embedded in the Westlandic phsyche. Westlandic morals mostly revolve around the protection of nature, tolerance and equality. Westland is very liberal in regards to same-sex and LGBT issues. There has never been a law making it illegal to be Gay. In 1989, the National Assembly passed a law legalising equal Marriage rights for same-sex couples, after having allowed Civil Partnerships since 1923, aswell as equal Adoption Rights in 1947. Westland was the first country in the world to legalise Equal Marriage rights for same-sex couples. Egalitarianism is highly valued among the people of Westland, with income inequality being among the lowest in the world, the Constitution of 1923 prohibits the bestowing or enactment of noble privileges, titles and ranks as all are percieved as equal, without exception.. Westland is ranked as one of the top 5 countries in the world for women to live in. Holidays and Events Visual Art Visual Arts aesthetics in Westland are decidadly utilitarian in approach, without unecessary expense or complication, however despite this, Westland has a long history of rich and distinct art forms. Art has long been closely associated with the country's political situation. Arts and Sciences are encouraged heavily in Westlandic society, with a booming artistic community. Socialism and Progressive ideologies had led way to the popularity of the Futurist Movement during the 1920's and 30's in the decades folllowing the revolution. Futurism became one of the major art movements in Westland during the period following the revolution when technological advancement was at its prime, influenced heavily by the industrial development which occurred during this period. Notable artists during this time included Mikail Odin and Kaska Ekkelbö. Art was widely encouraged as a way of cultural expression by the government, and the Culture Ministry assisted the artist community heavily during the late 20's, 30's and 40's. The Futurist movement began to die down during the late 30's, and Cubism, influenced by the concepts of Futurism, began to influence the artistic community in Westland. The concepts of Realism became popular within the artistic community during the 1950's and 1960's, influenced by the stark and harsh realities of Post-War Europe, and later the Cold War, leading the way to Politically charged artistic expression during the 1960's, 70's and 80's which took heavy influence from Dadaism, and Russian Constructivism influenced by Cold War propaganda and the ideology divide during the period. Anarchistic influences also rose during this period. Literature Westland has a long history of literature since the 10th century. The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, written in the 10th century, is generally heralded as the oldest example of Westlandic literature, which chronicles the history of Anglo-Saxon Britain, the Sagas of major historical figures and the story of the foundation of Westland in Wessex in the 5th century. The literary profession flourish during the 18th and 19th centuries ranging from different genres including Romanticism in the late 18th century, and Gothic literature in the 19th century. Literature became increasingly influenced by the Industrial Revolution and the rise of Socialist ideologies. Most famously, the book ''Industri und Ins ''(Industry and Them) by Mikail Strasson written in 1884, the book chronicled the difference in lives between wealthy Industrial tycoons, and the Proletariat. Industri und Ins, became the most famous piece of Westlandic literature to date. Most students study the book at some point in their secondary school curriculum. During the late 19th century, many Westlandic philosphers wrote books about the concepts of Socialism, Capitalism and the importance of Workers in the society. At the height of the Industrial Revolution this trend continued into the time after Westlandic Revolution during the early 20th century and the formation the Westlandic People's Republic in 1923. Subsequently, philosophers wrote summarys, and commentation on the transition and general ethos of the new socialist regime. Modern Westlandic literature remains important, with fiction becoming the most prevelant genre by the end of the 20th century. Cinema Cuisine Traditionally Westlandic cuisine is simple and straightforward, with many vegetables and meat, reflecting Westland's traditional agricultural produce. The Westlandic diet was relatively high in carbohydrates and fat, reflecting the dietary need of the labourers whose culture moulded the country, and contains many dairy products. Cheese is one of Westland's main staple foods. It is the birthplace of the world famous Cheddar Cheese, in Cheddar, Sommasatt. Cider is also a major export and the most popular alcoholic drink in Westland, which also originated in Sommasatt. Without many refinements, Westlandic cuisine is best described as rustic, though many holidays are still celebrated with special foods. In the course of the twentieth century this diet changed and became much more cosmopolitan, with the introduction of some of modern Westlands main foods, including Pasta and Rice. Indian and Italian dishes, as with much of the rest of the world, have become some of the main dishes that have been introduced and are very common. One of the main Westlandic staple foods, is Bru, a form of chicken broth, commonly served with noodles and vegetables. It is the most popular dish among many, and is served at numerous Bru bars across the country. Music Westlandic music has a long and colourful history, with strong folk roots and modern influences. It is closely related to Western European music with strong pop, alternative, electronica, and folk traditions. Contemporary Westlandic music is predominantly influenced by Westland's ideological basis, reflecting on cultural values, and morals in an up-beat way. Traditional Westlandic music can be described as religious in nature, relating to Pagan rituals, alongside dramatic poetry and historical ballads. Traditional instruments include the Lute and traditional Drums. Contemporary music of Westland is known as V-pop, which is most commonly associated with electronica. V-pop often has ideological componants to it including cautionary tales with moral messages, with much of the music being produced by state music label, VMusik. The most prominant V-pop musicians as of 2014 include Pärfum and Drämland. V-pop is known for its vibrant visuals, and often wacky but meaningful lyrics and music videos. It also had attracted a cult following outside of Westland, particularly in France. Westland have been involved in the Eurovision Song Contest since the 1950's, when Rikasändingan joined the European Broadcasting Union. Westlandic acts have for a long time, done very well in the competition, and Westland has won and hosted the competition six times, in 1958, 1964, 1979, 1991, 2002 and 2010. Sports The national sport of Westland is Rugby, as defined by the Culture Ministry in 1991. Rugby has been played in Westland since its creation in the early 1800's. The Westlandic national team, the Wyverns, takes part in the Seven Nations tournament yearly.However despite this, the most popular sport nationally is Football. Football attracts the most following and media coverage. Football is commonly shown along side Rugby at most Inns across Westland. The Brikksto Dome is the main arena for major sporting events in Westland, most notably the yearly Rugby League tournaments and Football League tournaments. However it is also used for concerts, and other events. The Dome was completed in 1999 and can house over 30,000 fans. Internationally, Westland takes part in the Summer Olympic Games, and the Winter Olympic Games. However has expressed its distaste with the FIFA World Cup, and has not competed since 2002. When it was knocked out against Italy in the final stages. Infrastructure Healthcare Westland provides universal healthcare which is the responsibility of the Health Ministry. The Westlandic Health Care system is divided between the Physical Health Service, dealing with physical injury or illness, and the Psychiatric Health Service, which deals with mental and psychiatric illnesses. Westland is the only country in the world which divides said services, which has caused it to be be more efficient in the diagnosis and treatment of both physical and mental illnesses in separate systems. Healthcare is coordinated and delivered at a Rig level. Each Rig has both a Physical, and Psychiatric Health Service, which then organises and delivers care in their given area at a more local level. The World Health Organisation ranked Westland as prescribing the 5th best health and social care in the world in 2013. The Central Hospital, is the main centre nationally for the treatment of the most serious conditions, and provides advanced care for patients with life threatening illnesses, particularly those diagonsed with terminal cancer. Westland has a high life expectancy, of an average of 79 years. Dividied between men (75) and women (81) Westland has the highest life expectancy in Europe for women. The national age of consent is 16. Thanks to universal state of the art healthcare, and regular check-ups, major problems that often arise in later life such as heart problems and joint problems can be dealth with quickly and efficiently with minimum suffering to the patient. Medical centres can prescribe Medicinal Marijuana if it is deemed necessary. Marijuana is also legal for personal use. The rate of mental and psychiatric illnesses in Westland is high, it is not known the cause of their prevelance but researchers at the University of Westland have hypothesised that it is due to people's environment. The most prevelant mental illnesses according to the Psychiatric Health Service's statistics, are Compulsive Disorders, Depression and Mood Disorders and Eating Disorders. It is believed that a cause of Compulsive Disorders in Westland is the pressure people are put under to be good citizens. Often many patients state they have intrusive thoughts concerning actions that would be deemed 'anti-Westlandic', such as comitting a violent crime, or being intolerant. Education Education in Westland is provided by the state. Under the Education Act of 1929, it is illegal to charge for education, or set up an independant education establishment that is not state funded. According to the state, noone should have an educational advantage due to money or influence. Compulsory education runs from age 5, to 18. University and higher level education is not compulsory, but highly prized. Generally, 75% of all students will go on to study at a university level or other higher education pathways. University, unlike in many other countries, is considered the norm and open for all students, not just the very best few. The national university, the University of Westland (UNV) is divided into separate campuses in major cities and towns across Westland. The largest being UNV Brikkstö, UNV Vikunö and UNV Viksestä. UNV was set up in 1928 when the Education Ministry combined several universities. UNV provides comprehensive higher level education in all subjects, while differing campuses provide specialisms in various subjects, such as UNV Viksestä for the Arts. From ages 5-18, education is compulsory, and handled at a Rig administrative level. Rig Governments organise and allocate funding to education in their area. Compulsory education is divided between ''Prima Skölling, from ages 5-11, ''Sekonda Skölling ''from ages 11-16 and ''Tersja Skölling ''from ages 16-18. During this time, students complete their ''Sertifikat af Sekonda Skölling (SSS) ''at age 16, and their ''Sertifikat af Tersia Skölling (STS) ''from ages 16-18. To complete to SSS, students must pass exams in their chosen subjects, alongside the core subjects of Language Studies, Sciences (Biology, Chemistry and Physics), Maths and Ideological Studies. To complete the STS, students must pass atleast 4 exams in their chosen subjects without the need for the core subjects. School uniforms are mandatory up until the Age of 16, when students are permitted to wear their own clothes. School uniforms consist of white shirts, black ties and black trousers for males, and white shirts, and long skirts for females. In the winter a black Blazer is also worn. Yellow arm bands are worn by school Prefects who assist with the safety of younger students. Some schools require students to wear nametags. Communications The Media in Westland is regulated by the government. It is generally perceived that Westland's media sector is controlled by the government to follow the official Socialist Party line, though some newspapers are relatively outspoken which is permissable by the government. The government Ministry of Media and Propaganda is in charge of the regulation of Westland’s media outlets. Fölksnetzvörk is the government’s main news outlet and broadcaster which provides news through radio, internet and publication. Fölksnetzvörk is generally considered to be the news outlet of the Socialist Party. The network spans several television and radio channels. It is estimated that over 79% of the population regularly use the internet in Westland. Despite Westland’s somewhat authoritarian regime, there is little to no internet censorship; however several Right Wing political websites, including the Traditionalist Party’s website have been blocked since 1999 and several arrests have been made over racist, homophobic and right wing comments on internet message boards and social media. Social Media has absolutely no censorship, and it is estimated that over 50% of the population regularly use social media networks such as Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr, being the most popular. Cellular 3G network has been rolled out across the country since 2010. Transport Transport in Westland is the responsibility of the Transport Ministry. The majority of modern Westlandic transport infrastructure was created during the period of Great Works from the late 1920's to the late 1950's which were commissioned by Chancellor Rik Burkösson. Burkösson notoriously suffered from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and was known to be very organised, liking things done in straight lines. Due to this, much of the new infrastructure, was built largely straight, and organised in to rational systems. The most notable of these was the Autovëg System and the Trans-Westlandic Railway. The Autovëg system was officially completed in 1957, and comprised a network of predominantly straight, fast highways where possible which connect major Westlandic population centres. Westland has a comprehensive public transport system, utilising Buses and Trains, it is possible to cross the entire country only using public transport in less than a day. Public Transport is government endorsed and funded by taxation, with free passes given to those most in need, such as students and retirees, which provide free limitless travel for a defined period. Westlandic public transport is notorious for being on time, Buses and Trains leave to the second of their scheduled departure time. Westland, despite its comprehensive public transport system, has a high number of vehicles per capita, at roughly 438 per 1000 people. Due to issues concerning international trade, private vehicles in Westland are imported from South Korea, Japan and Germany. The most common car marques are Opel, Daewoo, Hyundai, Kia, and Toyota. Citizens of Westland can obtain a full driving licence when they are over the age of 17 following passing their Theory Driving Examination and Practical Driving Examination. The Theory Examination must be completed before candidates can take their Practical Examination. Before obtaining a Full Licence, people over the age of 17 can apply for a Provisional Licence, which allows them to drive if someone who has held a lisence for atleast 5 years is present. Students cannot take driving lessons unless they have a provisional licence. Energy Energy in Wesltand is the responsibility of the Utilities Ministry, which provides Electricity and Water to all homes free at time of use. It is funded through general taxation. As of 2014, 55% of Westlands electricity is generated from Renewable Resources. The main provider of renewable electricity is the Avon Hydroelectric Dam. 45% of electricity is generated from Fossil Fuels. Nuclear Energy is banned in Westland. The Renewable Energy Act of 2012, attempts to have 70% of all electricity provided by Renewable Energy by 2020. After March 2014, all new buildings must be fitted with solar panels, and/or mini wind turbines. Category:Falloutfan08's Stuff Category:Westlandic People's Republic Category:Altverse